Private Study
by Herowrath3
Summary: Father McGregor gives Lyon and the Renais twins the day to study on their own terms. Ephraim already has a lesson prepared.


Lyon had no idea what the letter the twins had sent him that day would lead to when he received it from his father, but he certainly hadn't expected to be greeted with the warning -

_**READ THIS IN PRIVATE**_

\- in large letters, taking up a third of the paper by itself.

"Uh..."

He glanced up at the expectant Emperor.

"Well? What do they say?"

"Uh..." he uttered again.

He mumbled an excuse that he couldn't remember, but mollified Vigarde, folded the letter back into its envelope and retreated to his quarters.

What he _did_ remember, however, was what the rest of the paper said.

"..."

He stared at it, mouth agape. This had to be a joke, surely? Ephraim had punctuated his proposal several times with reassurances that he was serious, but still..._how?_ He respected Ephraim but knew he could be playful and teasing, but this was absurd even for him! And he wanted a reply "as soon as possible" so he and his sister could "get ready" for when they next came to visit? Ephraim couldn't possibly know this, but the joke was a cruel one. While Lyon wouldn't consider doing it by his own initiative - not in a million years - going along with this plan would be like a dream come true, especially if it deepened the bonds between them, specifically the bond between himself and _her._

Speaking of...

Lyon had noticed a second, smaller sheet of paper in the envelope when he first opened it and pulled it out now. It was written in _her_ hand. His heart fluttered as he took in her penmanship. Sweet thing, she wore her heart on her sleeve and even her quill it seemed, for her gentle writing stopped and started frequently, with small pools of dried ink marking the points she'd paused for thought. He'd skimmed her letter while admiring her writing but now went back to read it in full - out of respect for what she had to say, but also to make sure he'd understood her intention...surely not.

In her letter, she confessed she was nervous, but her own curiosity brought her to agree with Ephraim's proposal. She wondered if it was because of her age, as much as it shamed her to admit it. Most importantly - and this was marked with the largest pool of all - she'd only agreed on the condition that he be the friend they "did it" with. Lyon knew the Renais twins were friends with Frelia's heirs - and that she was especially close with the Princess Tana - but here she mentioned that of all the people she knew, _he_ was the one she trusted most and that Ephraim felt the same way. _Him!_ The sickly boy who couldn't even wield a sword! She couldn't be serious, surely? Surely she just wanted to protect Tana? ...could she be jealous of Tana? No. No, of course not! She would never do that!

So...why had she chosen him? Over her best friend?

Could she...could she possibly...but there's no way...

"There's no way," he murmured aloud. But his heart throbbed so hard it hurt. He placed a hand on his chest.

"...Eirika..." he said her name at last.

* * *

It took a full week of half-dazed lectures, daily nightmares and fretting that it was all an elaborate prank, but eventually Lyon scratched out two short messages in a trembling hand. He hoped they wouldn't be able to tell how he was feeling, that they weren't teasing...and that they'd be able to read his handwriting if they weren't:

_If you're truly serious, I'm willing to agree to your proposal. But this is more serious than any other stunt you've ever pulled, Ephraim; I hope you've thought it through._

_Eirika. I know I'm not the best person for the job, but thank you for trusting me. I'll do everything in my power to ensure your safety and satisfaction. I hope Ephraim isn't coercing you into this._

He'd die on the spot if they came assuming he wasn't interested after he spent the next week and a half preparing for their arrival. He winced at the thought of the books he'd have to read - the castle had _those_ kinds of books, right? - and hide from the maids who cleaned his room.

Another thought struck him as he handed the letter directly to the courier while praying the rumors of them searching the mail they received for money and jewels was a lie:

_Should I really have said I was the right _man _for the job? You shouldn't get ahead of yourself, Lyon, you'll never be that...wait. _Did I really use the word '_satisfaction_'?

Vigarde wondered why his waving son turned beet red all of a sudden.

* * *

A week passed and another letter arrived. Lyon took it to his room as soon as his father handed him the envelope and tore it open. He tossed the shreds into his wastebasket without a second thought and unfolded the paper with a shake of his other hand, taken aback that it didn't also start with a warning. He skimmed it, but the letter was perfectly ordinary.

_They...they didn't trick me, did they?_

He continued reading, wishing he could sink into the earth and never return with each word, until he reached the last line.

_As for our prior request: thank you, Lyon. You have no idea how happy you've made us. Eirika is beside herself! We'll be there three days after this letter reaches you (assuming it arrives on time), so we hope you'll be ready. See you then._

It...it wasn't a joke? It was actually happening? Somehow this was more horrifying! He fell onto his bed and stared at the letter in his hands.

_Is this real?_

_And Eirika is beside herself?__ What does that mean? Does that mean she...no. No, she's just relieved to have someone she trusts with them, that's all. That's all it _can_ be!_

It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

The appointed time came. Lyon waited in front of the throne as Eirika and Ephraim entered the hall. The latter forged ahead with his head held high and knelt before Emperor Vigarde with a loud "It's good to see you again, Your Majesty."

Vigarde smiled and motioned for him to stand. "The same to you, my boy...is something wrong, Eirika?"

The princess had followed a step behind her brother and was still standing with her head down. She jumped at the sound of her name and dropped to one knee. "I - I'm fine, my Lord!" she yelped. "Forgive me, I suppose I'm still tired from the journey."

"Really..?" Vigarde scratched his chin, but simply asked her to stand. "Are you unwell? Your face is bright red."

"Eh?" she touched her cheek and stammered for a moment before squeaking out a "Yes! I mean, no! I'm well! I'm just tired, I promise, Your Majesty!"

"Well, if you're sure," he chuckled.

Lyon hid his face at this exchange, for he too was starting to blush.

"Lyon?"

He started at the sound of his name and turned to his father. "Yes?"

Vigarde just smiled and motioned to the door. "I believe they're all yours. But do see McGregor before you go, I believe he had words for the three of you."

"Y - yes. Of course."

Still avoiding eye contact, Lyon waved to his friends to follow him - though by the time they reached the door Ephraim was already in the lead.

* * *

Their detour to see Father McGregor didn't last long - after all, he was a man of few words (when he wasn't scolding Ephraim). McGregor simply greeted the three of them and warned them to use their free time wisely, else he'd never let them study on their own terms again.

"We know, Father" said Ephraim.

"Do you now?" McGregor raised an eyebrow and turned to Lyon. "Well? What will you be doing today?"

"Ah..." He'd done so much revision but hadn't thought about _this_? "We're studying...the sciences today. Yes. Ephraim wanted to understand some topics in depth, so we'll be reviewing what we know in full."

The old man cast an eye over the three of them and nodded. "I see. And then what?"

"I...think it'll take the full day, so we likely won't have time for anything else." He hoped he wasn't overstepping his bounds with that assumption.

"I see," repeated McGregor. "I'll see to it that you aren't disturbed then. Just make sure you have your meals on time."

"Oh yes," Ephraim interjected. "We'll stop by the pantry on the way to his room so you don't need to worry about that." He clapped his friend and sister on their shoulders.

"I see you've already thought this through. Then I have nothing else to say. Enjoy your time together." McGregor nodded to them and walked away.

Once he was out of reach, Ephraim wrapped his arm around Lyon's shoulders and laughed. "You're a sly one, aren't you?"

"W - what?"

But Ephraim was already marching ahead. Lyon took a breath and chanced a look at Eirika, whose face had turned red again.

"I didn't mean to say that. Are...are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes...just a bit nervous. You know..."

"You don't have to say it. It's..." he shook his head in a failed attempt to clear it "...bizarre." He said what he'd tried to put off at last. "Are you sure you want this - to _do_ this, I mean?"

She was still looking down, but nodded.

"Ephraim isn't forcing you, is he?"

She shook her head. "No." She played with her hair for a moment before adding. "I...want it too." Holding a lock of blue before her mouth, she added. "Do...you?"

"...I mean..." _Is there a right way to say_ this? "...if you're willing...yes."

"Are you sure? You want to...with - with me?"

_Of course!_ He wanted to yell. _You're the sweetest and most beautiful person - no, _woman _\- I know!_ Instead he mumbled "...yes."

"Oh...oh. Okay." Her face was still bright red and she was still avoiding eye contact, but her expression seemed to relax for a brief second. Wait, did she think he _wouldn't_ want to...

"Hey!" came a shout from ahead, as Ephraim jogged back into view with his hands full. "What, are you making a start without me?"

The two jumped and yelled "No!" in unison. Ephraim raised an eyebrow, but just chuckled and headed to their destination.

"...I wish I could be as confident as him..." Lyon muttered under his breath, but Eirika still heard.

"Me too...but he's just looking forward to it because he's _a man_," she snorted. She cut her own sudden levity short with a quiet gasp as she turned to him. "No offence to you, Lyon! You're...different!"

A beat passed and she realised she'd made eye contact. She broke it with a renewed blush and marched ahead, leaving a confused Lyon in her wake.

_Was that a compliment? Or did she just say I wasn't a man?_ As much as he hated to admit it, he _had_ started looking forward to it in the last few days, but would she be disgusted if he said so, or say he was "a man" too? And was that a good thing?

He was falling behind. He shook his head and followed the siblings, eyes on the sister's retreating figure.

* * *

"Lock the door."

These were the first words out of Ephraim's mouth once Lyon entered. He did so and turned to see the foreign Prince had already removed his cape, gloves and boots. The food he'd brought had been dumped on Lyon's desk, which Eirika was currently leaning against. Ephraim sat at the foot of Lyon's king-sized bed to pull his long socks off and frowned after he threw them on the small pile of his other clothing. "What are you two waiting for?"

"...r-right!" Eirika got up and fiddled with the clasp of her own cape, fumbling a few times before the room resonated with the click of it coming undone. She bundled it up in her arms, looking for a place to put it, before following her brother's example and letting it drop to the floor, blush back on her face. She started the process for her left glove and, though Lyon would be content to just watch her, he felt Ephraim's eyes on him and undid his own cape. He draped it over his arm and laid it on the floor a metre away from the other Prince's. With no gloves of his own, he bent down to remove his boots, but -

"Oh, before I forget: Lyon, come over here, for a second."

Ephraim tossed his chestplate to the ground with a loud clunk and rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a coin. Frowning, Lyon approached, throwing a glance at Eirika, who was looking away from both of them as she undid the buckles of her second boot. Lyon had to tear himself away from the sight of her long, milky white leg and toes...

"Heads or tails?"

"What?"

Ephraim balanced the coin on the back of his thumb, ready to flip it.

"Heads or tails, come on."

"What for?"

"You'll find out in a minute."

"Wha..." he looked at Eirika, who was still looking away but now with red cheeks. Clearly she knew what was happening. "...Tails." he said. "No, wait. Heads!"

"Heads, it is." Ephraim flipped the coin and caught it in his palm. He took a glance and chuckled. "Oh, if only you hadn't changed your mind..."

He unfurled his fingers.

Heads.

Lyon had no idea what it meant, but felt a strong pang of defeat. He looked at Eirika a third time. She had taken her second boot off now and was currently working on her breastplate. She sensed his gaze and met it for an instant with a small smile and shrug before looking away again.

So...it wasn't too bad?

Feeling a bit better about himself, he went back to his original position and knelt down to remove his boots, placing them together next to his cape (it surprised him that his were the only pair still upright, though he knew it ultimately meant nothing). He heard a soft thud as Ephraim threw off his leather belt and a woosh as he pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion, averting his eyes from his friend's muscled frame. He looked again at Eirika in time to see her let her own thin belt fall from her hand, but then freeze in place on his desk, face redder than he'd ever seen it before.

* * *

Ephraim noticed Lyon's lack of movement first, and let out a quiet chuckle after following his gaze to his static sister. "Getting cold feet, Eirika?"

"N - no..."

"Ephraim, maybe we should stop." To be honest, coming this far alone was a miracle and Lyon himself felt he was about to faint, but Ephraim held up a hand.

"Eirika." He said. "Do you want this?"

"Yes!" she hissed.

"Are you just stunned to see me without a shirt?"

"No!" she looked up indignantly but whipped her head away as soon as she saw him. "I just...I..."

"...need a hand?"

"..." Eirika looked furious, but her lips and eyes were trembling too much to take her seriously, even for Lyon.

"Well, I guess it _is_ what you're supposed to do, isn't it?" Ephraim smirked at Lyon as he got up. "It's more realistic than undressing separately like this, anyhow."

He walked over to his sister and, in one motion, picked her up bridal-style. She yelped, but he just chuckled and turned around. Lyon couldn't help noticing how high he was holding her legs, and if only Ephraim'd held them in the other arm he'd be able to see up her skirt...he shook his head. _You freak!_

Ephraim tossed her onto the bed, then nudged her hip until she was at its centre and got on on her right, motioning for Lyon to take her other side. Eirika lay flat on her back, while the two men lay on their sides, supporting their heads in a hand each.

"Well," Ephraim said to the silent duo with a smile. "Are you ready to get started for real?"

Lyon did nothing, but after a seemingly infinite pause, Eirika nodded. Lyon swallowed at the sight (hoping neither would notice) and nodded too, unable to trust his voice.

* * *

"Well, Lyon? Do you have a preference?"

"Wh - what?"

Ephraim grinned. "You know, is there anything you'd like to touch first?" He waved a hand over his sister as though she were a banquet table.

"I..."

"How about you?" he asked the girl in question.

"B - brother!"

He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to start things off then. Oh well..."

He pressed the tip of his finger just above her right knee and traced a path over her flawless skin. Eirika's breath grew shorter as he drew closer and closer to her short skirt, which had already ridden up dangerously high in her landing. He met the soft white fabric and raised it just an inch, making her squeak. He chuckled again and raised his hand away, flicking the edge of her skirt up in the process. He answered their silent question by placing his finger back on the right side of her torso and drew a path up diagonally, stopping just beneath her left breast. She stopped breathing, and even Lyon felt his head grow light-headed.

Ephraim's finger gave her mound a wide berth and moved to her side, but with a laugh he rushed back and grabbed it. She yelped in surprise. Lyon froze with his mouth open.

He touched it! No, he _grabbed_ it! This was actually happening!

Eirika whimpered and Ephraim kept squeezing her flesh. With a smile, Ephraim leaned to her ear and whispered, just loud enough for Lyon to make out. "Don't get hasty...this is my first time after all! You know...I'm going to...take my time..." he kneaded her tit and gave it a squeeze with every pause. Her hands, which until now were lying motionless by her sides, clenched and she shot him a scowl. Before she could even think of speaking though, Ephraim darted forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Both her and Lyon's eyes grew wide, but as Ephraim started kissing her she closed them and returned the gesture. It was a clumsy sight but it was enough to make Lyon harder than he already was. This was happening. It was happening! The twins' kiss continued and grew sloppier and sloppier, both trying to breath into each other's faces as they traded spit, until Ephraim pulled _just_ out of her reach. She instinctively raised her head to capture him again, but he raised his still higher with a smile, then dove into her neck. She moaned softly and Lyon tensed his entire body to stay composed.

As if on cue, Ephraim opened an eye from his position at her neck and gazed at the still Lyon. With a smirk, her took his hand away from his sister's breast. Eirika whimpered from the lack of contact, but her brother just grabbed Lyon's hand and placed it on her right breast. She opened her eyes partway and looked at him with a dazed smile, before closing them again with a breath as Ephraim returned to her left. Lyon mimicked the other Prince's actions and started squeezing the flesh, making her sigh. Ephraim moved to nibbling the base of her neck and passed the side of his forefinger over her nipple, eliciting another yelp. Lyon ran his thumb over her other nipple and was barely able to make it out through her shirt. She must still be wearing her underclothes, he realised.

Hand still cupping the underside of her breast, he ran his thumb back and forth over its peak absent-mindedly before he felt a pressure on the back of his head. With a start he realised Eirika had slipped her hand around him and was pulling him down. He followed the force and was rewarded with her raising her lips to meet his. His first kiss! It took him a moment to react to her mouth's movements, but soon began returning her lazy kisses with chaste ones of his own. He pulled back to breathe and, though she was refusing eye contact, saw her smile.

"It's okay..." she mumbled. "We've already started, after all."

He wanted to tell her they hadn't even done anything yet when he heard Ephraim hum. He looked over her head to see him tug at her skin with his teeth, letting go with a quick kiss and a "_pah!_" to reveal one of many lovebites on his side of her collarbone. "Now that you've caught up Lyon, why don't we move onto the real part of our..._science lesson_?"

Lyon flushed at the recalled words, and turned redder still when Ephraim relieved Eirika's breast only to slip his fingertips beneath the hem of her shirt. She yelped at the first contact. Ephraim scratched the base of her torso and as she whimpered he whispered into her ear - again barely loud enough for Lyon to hear. "My, sister, your skin is so soft...you must be a woman after all..."

She squeaked - out of indignation or tension or maybe even excitement, Lyon didn't know - but before she could do anything more Ephraim pushed his full hand under her shirt. He spread his fingers wide and rubbed the full width of her stomach.

"Mmmm...it really is so soft...care to join me, Lyon?"

"_What?_"

"So nervous!" he chuckled. "Well, I'm getting impatient, so why don't we just show him, Eirika?"

She buried her face in her hands, peering at her raised hem through her fingers. It was a bizarre sight and reminded Lyon that he was still groping her breast, but it didn't seem to bother him anymore. Ephraim sat up and took the end of her shirt between the tips of both hands and - slowly - pulled upward.

Lyon froze in the middle of squeezing her flesh as her red shirt rose higher, first exposing her wide hips. He licks his lips as the shirt went up, revealing more and more of her flawless skin. Her navel came next, an adorable mark in the middle of a perfect creamy surface. Ephraim stopped at the base of her ribs and looked from one face to the next, running his palm over her now-exposed stomach.

"Well? Shall I continue?"

Eirika took a sharp breath. "Brother!" she yelped, though Lyon could tell she had barely kept herself from screaming louder. "Don't tease us!" The Prince of Grado started at the word 'us,' but had to admit he was now just as eager now as them.

"Alright, alright!" Ephraim chuckled. "But Lyon needs to let go of your chest first. Don't worry, it'll probably feel even better once this is off." he gave her shirt a light tug. Lyon and Eirika looked down at her tit as one. She hid her face again and let go with a quiet yelp, prompting a soft whimper from her as they broke contact. Grinning, Ephraim continued to raise the fabric.

Lyon know Eirika was slim, but seeing her stomach bare truly highlighted how svelte she was, with her stomach appearing almost hollow compared to the bones of her hips and lower ribs. A flash of white drew his attention to her chest as Ephraim started pulling her shirt up vertically as well as horizontally over the mounds of her chest, revealing the bottom of a white bra. The straps were thinner than Lyon expected, but it wasn't until her cups were fully exposed and Ephraim leaned back with a low whistle that he understood why.

"My, sister...how very _racy_ attire. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Sh - shut up." she looked like she could cry at any minute. "I...I thought..." Lyon had to lean in to hear the rest, but it sounded like "I thought you'd appreciate it..." But she wouldn't care about his opinion, surely? Maybe she was only talking about Ephraim.

"Well..." Ephraim continued with a smile. "Have you always had underclothes this flimsy, or did you buy them as soon as we received Lyon's reply?"

She pouted, though it wasn't like she held any power in her current position. Still, Ephraim pulled the shirt up to her chin with nothing more than a smile. "Arms up, sister."

"I know, I'm not a child..." she mumbled and did as she was told, closing her eyes as the shirt flew over them, opening them just in time to see Ephraim throw them over his shoulder. The man licked his lips at the new view of his sister's torso and looked over it at Lyon.

"Well, how shall we take this off?" He tucked his finger under the strap beneath her left arm and gave it a tug. "We could just tear it off, don't you think?"

"Brother!"

"What? Was it expensive?"

Eirika huffed, but still lay on the bed. Lyon collected himself (as best he could) and took in the new view himself. Her skin was gorgeous and as vibrant inside her clothes as out, bright enough to pair well with the white bra. As Ephraim said, it was very slight - the straps consisted of small patterns instead of solid material and even the cups themselves were thin, which explained why he was able to just make out her nipples through her shirt. He couldn't actually _see_ her nipples though, so the bra can't have been too flimsy. It ashamed him to realise that that made him sad.

"Hey, Lyon!"

"Wha - ? Ah...well...she needs it back after we're done, right? Let's take it off normally."

"You two are no fun..." but it was with a smile that he slipped his hands behind Eirika's back. She yelped at being raised up and squirmed as her brother ran her hands up and down the space between her shoulder blades, but froze at the faint scraping sound of a clasp being undone. "And there we are!" Ephraim flicked both sides of the strap out from behind her and to her sides. "Arms up again, Eirika."

"No!" she squeaked, grabbing the straps that came over her shoulders. "I - I'll do this one."

"Oh? Well, you _have_ been quite passive until now. Let's sit back and enjoy the show, Lyon."

"Show..?" Some of the books Lyon had read involved shows, but he didn't think this was the right...atmosphere for one. Clearly Eirika thought so too, as she bristled at the word. Ephraim sat with his legs folded up by her knee and Lyon did the same on her other side. Eirika sat up, still holding her bra in place. She slowly slid her hands down and held her cups, leaving the little material that remained to gravity's whims. Her lip and fingers quivered.

"Take it slowly," soothed Ephraim. Lyon was glad he hadn't forgotten his gentle side.

Eirika nodded and with a swallow eased the bra off her mounds and let it fall to the side, though Lyon had stopped paying attention as soon as her breasts were exposed (and suspected the same of Ephraim, in the back of his mind).

They were perfectly sized, that much Lyon could say already. The bra had restrained them slightly when he felt her through her shirt, but now he could tell they would be an exact fit for his palms. Her areolas were a darker colour than the flesh surrounding them and her nipples were already erect, though he couldn't tell if it was due to arousal or the cold. Either way, they were a bit thicker than he'd expected and he couldn't wait to touch them directly.

"..."

Eirika had her arms folded just beneath those new islands and she was looking away from them both, face red and teeth gnashing against each other. Was...was she angry? Was she having regrets? Did she not want to be here in the first place?

"What, do you want us to tell you how good they look?" Ephraim asked with a smirk. Eirika opened her mouth to retort but could only whine. He chuckled yet again and crawled up towards her. Her batted her bra onto the floor and sat beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Why, do we really need to say anything at all?" He took the nearest of those beautiful globes in his hand and fondled it, making her shudder and her arms fall to her sides. He took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "What perfect texture..." he murmured, rubbing it between them.

Eirika whined. "...Ephraim..."

"Shh..." he pecked her lips and leaned down to her chest with his tongue outstretched, but just before making contact he turned to their friend. "Do you really need to be told to do everything?"

"Ah!"

Lyon walked forward on his knees and held her wrist in one hand and slowly slid his palm from her hip to just beneath her other breast as Ephraim licked the other. Eirika shuddered beneath his hands at the sensation while Lyon leaned into her ear.

"They're...wonderful, Eirika."

She blushed, but she also gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered in a high pitched voice.

She moaned as his hand finally covered her bare breast. He massaged it as he did before, taking in the softer, richer texture of her bare skin before passing his thumb over the bottom of her areaola. She moaned again, and a third time as he flicked her nipple. He toyed with it further, pressing it this way and that under his thumb, feeling her arm tense as she clenched her fists, before bending down and giving it a tentative lick.

She clasped her mouth as a short scream escaped her. He took this as a sign to continue and kissed it. She moaned and placed a hand on the back of his head. He took it as permission to take it into his mouth and suckle on it as her brother was doing on her other side. Above him he could hear her continued whimpers and below could hear her feet squirming. He opened an eye to see Ephraim's face close to his and a hand on his head too and wondered how they would look from a fourth person's perspective - with Eirika pressing both young men to her breasts as though they were babes. His thoughts were interrupted as Ephraim moved his hand away from 'his' breast and down his sister's ribs and over her flat stomach, hitting her waist and jumping over her bunched up skirt and out of sight. Lyon adjusted his mouth so that he was sucking on the side of her breast instead so he could see Ephraim's finger trace patterns across her upper thigh, her leg shaking with each line he drew. Ephraim opened his eyes and met Lyon's, somehow managing to smirk from around Eirika's breast. Lyon raised his head to see hers tilted upward, her eyes closed and mouth half open. Moving his hand from the base of her tit to covering it again, he reached up and tilted her face to his and kissed her, still keeping an eye on her brother.

Ephraim's finger continued tracing patterns but now his hand crawled upward, catching her skirt and pulling it up further. And further. And further. She started squeezing her thighs together and breathing harder and harder into Lyon's mouth but nothing could stop the inevitable. Ephraim's hand came so high that Lyon was sure he could see the tip of her panties and, in one fluid motion, he twisted his wrist and flipped her skirt onto her stomach to bare her underwear in its entirety. Eirika yelped and shot up, bumping teeth with Lyon in the process. She whined and threw a hand out to push them back down, only for Ephraim to catch it as her arm brushed past her now free - and very exposed - breast.

"Brother!"

"Are you against this?"

"No! But...you should have warned me!"

"But what would be the point? And oh, look Lyon, she must have bought these at the same time as her bra!"

Lyon look down - despite Eirika's whimper this time - and saw that her panties were indeed the same pure white as her bra, with the rim more pattern than fabric just as the former had been.

He also noticed a large, damp stain at the bottom at the same time as their owner, who whined yet again at the sight.

"My..." Ephraim let out a low whistle "and all this time you were so silent I thought you wanted to stop..."

"Brother..!"

"Do you think she wants to stop, Lyon?"

"N - no. Definitely not." he said without thinking. He froze in horror, his friends also looking at him in surprise. After a beat, Ephraim laughed.

"You see, Eirika? Even Lyon can tell you want this. So..." he tiptoed a hand down her stomach "...why...don't we...get this off?"

Without waiting for a response, he jumped his hand directly onto the wet patch. She spasmed and covered her mouth as her loudest scream yet burst out of her.

"Consider that your warning, Eirika~" he continued in a singsong voice. "I'm getting impatient as well, so I'm just going to..."

"Brother, no!"

Without waiting for a response, Ephraim grabbed one end of her panties and pulled it over to the other side, exposing her secret place to the three of them. Eirika hid her face, while Lyon stared in awe. Her core was puffed up and moist with her desire. Ephraim placed the faintest of touches open her slit and her entire body convulsed. He ran the pads of his fingers along one side of her entrance and then the other. She rubbed her thighs together to stop him, though this only served to press him closer. She bit her lip, but couldn't prevent the escape of her moans.

"Why don't we get these off her, Lyon?" Ephraim asked once her legs relaxed, still testing the men's new-found toy. A small part of Lyon's mind cried out for him to refuse and stay by Eirika's side, but by now lust was his driving force. He simply nodded and, after giving her breast a final squeeze, slid down the bed to join Ephraim at her waist. _See?_ his lizard brain said to his rational half _We're still by her side after all!_ He took hold of both sides of her skirt without prompting, making Ephraim smile. Lyon spared a glance at Eirika who was looking at her crotch with both hands over her mouth, seemingly in awe. He pulled and she rose as the skirt hit her rump and he slid it down her legs. She even raised them to let him take it off more easily! In contrast to the neat removal of his boots, he threw her skirt behind him without looking as Ephraim grabbed her panties. He pulled and Eirika again let him pull them off with ease. It was only now that she seemed to realise - just as Lyon himself did - she was fully nude so, with a yelp, she crossed her legs and crossed her arms over her breasts, bending down to hide them further.

"Eirika, relax..." Ephraim tugged at her thighs for a moment until she relented and bared herself again.

"...you're beautiful..." muttered Lyon, blushing when Eirika hid her face. He hadn't meant to say it aloud!

"Well...now the main event begins, eh?" Ephraim sat on the edge of the bed and took some tissues out his pocket before dropping his trousers to the floor. He pivoted on the bed with an obvious tent in his boxers. "Well, Lyon? What are you doing, still in all your clothes?"

* * *

Lyon looked down and realised he was right. He grasped his robes before remembering he was nowhere near as powerfully built as Ephraim. Did he really want to humiliate himself before his two best friends? He looked up to see Ephraim had already discarded his underclothes and was now sharing a tender kiss with his sister, massaging the breast that had, 'til now, been his.

"Are you okay...Lyon?" Eirika noticed him as soon as she broke off from Ephraim. It was just like her to be considerate, even though she herself was so tense. It was strange seeing brother and sister nude together, sitting up in bed with an arm around the other and both looking at him like that...

He shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said and pulled his robes over his head, trying not to pay attention to his male friend's physique. He then unbuttoned his undershirt and discarded them with his trousers and, after a brief moment of hesitation, dropped his boxers. His research showed he was of average length, but he still didn't want to draw attention to it...he stepped toward the bed and Eirika held a hand out to him.

She was too good for him...

He took her hand in his and sat beside her. She tilted her head up to him with a shy smile and he met her with lips of his own. "Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Yes. I'm a little scared, but yes; I'm sure. Are you?"

He forced a little smile of his own. "I am if you are."

"You know I'm first, right?" came a voice, breaking him out of his stupor.

"What?"

Ephraim looked at him with a smile. "Remember that coin toss? That was to decide who goes first. And I won, so..."

"Brother!" Eirika gave his arm a light swat. "You shouldn't put it that way!"

"Then how should I put it? I can be cruder, if you like."

Eirika opened her mouth to retort, but Lyon spoke first. "Are you okay with that, Eirika?"

"...yes. I trust both of you equally and so I..." she blushed. "I couldn't decide who I wanted as my first. Ephraim decided to leave it to chance."

"I see..." Would he have liked to be Eirika's first? Yes, of course. But to be honest, this alone was more than he could have ever asked for and he could die happy after being _with_ her at all, so it wasn't an issue. Besides, the question of who would _go first_, as Ephraim put it, hadn't even crossed his mind until now anyway. "Very well then," he said, sitting back.

"Wonderful!" Ephraim beamed. "Now come, Eirika. Your body's ready, but I think mine could use a bit more lubrication. It is your first time, after all."

There was only one thing that could mean from what Lyon had read, but would Eirika really...

She pouted. "You don't think you need any more lubric - " her face went red at the implication of her own statement, and she pouted again. "Well...you did...treat me very well until now..."

Ephraim sat with his back against the bed's headrest with a triumphant grin, erection pointing up. Eirika looked at it and swallowed before getting onto all fours. Ephraim scooted towards the centre of the bed as she walked to his feet, giving Lyon a clear (if unintentional) view of her breasts hanging beneath her and her rump, with her wet core between her legs. She knelt over his legs and took his member in her hand and started to stroke, her face getting warmer with each pass of her hand. Lyon couldn't resist sliding closer to watch her work. She finished by wetting her lips and spitting onto his head. She rubbed the moisture over it before swallowing air and finally bending down.

She gave Ephraim's head a tentative lick. The Prince hissed. Eirika looked up but he simply smiled with a "Go on." She nodded and gave it another lick, then rolled whatever she picked up around in her mouth. She seemed to like the taste as she then pressed her tongue against the base of his cock and dragged it up. Ephraim moaned loudly, clapping his mouth shut only after the sound had escaped.

"Sorry!" he muttered. "But Gods, Eirika, you're good."

Eirika said nothing, but Lyon saw a smile flash across her face. She dragged her tongue across the underside of his member again, but this time continued dragging it over the front and back to his base. She repeated the process from right to left and left to right and finally spat onto his head again. She licked her lips and finally took his head into her mouth. Ephraim hissed as she started bobbing up and down on it. From his position at Eirika's side, Lyon could see her breasts shake every time she moved her head, like twin pendulums. She took in a bit more of her brother. A bit more still. More and more until she was taking in half of her brother's length. Lyon felt his own legs spasm every time she moved. He needed to join in somehow! He ran his eyes over her naked body and settled on her breasts and hitherto untouched rear. He slid a hand underneath her as she worked and grabbed one of her dangling mounds, just feeling it move as she serviced her brother. He ran her other hand over her back and onto her rear, stroking the large expanse of unblemished skin. She gave a soft moan from around Ephraim's dick as he passed between her cheeks and the sound gave him courage to lean closer, explore further.

He saw her core, puffy and wet and _ready_. He felt the desire to enter her right then and there, coins be damned, but the small part of him that still had sense refused. He instead ran his finger over it, making her shriek over her brother's dick. He kept rubbing and she started moaning. He pressed deeper. Something gave and her legs shook.

He'd found her entrance!

Seized by lust, he dipped his forefinger inside, just to the first joint. She took the entirety of Ephraim's cock into her mouth to muffle her scream. Lyon couldn't help smiling. He pulled out and inserted his finger again and again. Again, to the second joint now, and again and again! Eirika impaled her mouth with her brother's member with added gusto as though to block out Lyon's effect on her and Ephraim watched it all with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready, Eirika? It looks like you're about to have fun without me back there!"

She looked up at him with fierce, teary eyes, finally freeing his cock. He just laughed and placed tender hands on her shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked, gentler this time.

The indignation left her face at once and she gave him a silent nod. He smiled back and pecked her lips before tilting her to the side. She lay on her back where her brother had just been and took a deep breath. Ephraim placed his head against her entrance and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Eirika."

"I love you too, Ephraim."

The emotion in their eyes was overpowering and, for a moment, Lyon thought he should leave. Instead he decided to watch as Ephraim held his sister's hip and eased himself inside. Eirika's eyes went wide as he entered and her mouth opened in a silent scream. He paused until her arched back lowered to the bed before pushing in, bit by bit. Eirika tensed, her pussy squeezing against the invading object but this only made Ephraim more determined to conquer her. He pushed further and further until he was halfway - and stopped.

"This is it, Eirika. You ready?"

"Yes! Yes, brother!" Eirika's eyes were frenzied. "Hurry!"

"Alright then..." Ephraim pulled back, then forced his way in. Eirika screamed into her wrist as her brother tore her virginity from her. He paused as she caught her breath, moving one of his hands up to fondle her breast. When she nodded, he resumed at a slow pace.

Lyon watched as his friend started pounding Eirika harder and harder, invading her further and further, until he was slamming his full length into his sister fast enough for the slapping of their skin to resonate throughout the room. Lyon placed a hand on his own member, trying to keep himself sane but also fighting back an orgasm of his own. He was mesmerised by the shaking of Eirika's body as Ephraim thrust into her, pushing her body up and down and setting her free breast shaking. Her eyes were half-closed and she could only communicate in pants as Ephraim bent over her and kissed her full on the mouth. They slobbered over each others' faces as they continued rutting, Eirika wrapping her legs around her brother to keep him inside. The two broke apart to breathe, but soon after dove back at each others' mouths, Eirika wrapping her arms around Ephraim's back, the two now fully entwined. Lyon could only watch and feel sorry for himself as they moaned with each stolen breath until Eirika pushed her brother back.

"L - L - Lyon..." she panted as her brother pounded her. She reached a hand out towards him yet again. She still thought of him even now?

She really was too kind.

He moved towards her and met her rising face with his own, opposing her desperate kisses with steady ones. Ephraim rose to a leaning position now, so Lyon took the opportunity to fondle her breasts. She yelled with delight at this and gave him an even fiercer kiss with a gleam in her eyes he had never seen in the time he'd known her. He tilted her head up after they caught their breath and kissed his way down her neck just as Ephraim had before, chewing a line over _his_ side of her collarbone. Eirika's hand cupped the back of his neck and she hummed with approval at every mark he left, only to pull his head to hers and shriek into his hair as her entire body tensed.

Her scream became a silent one, though her grip remained just as tight until her entire body relaxed at once. Lyon looked up to see her eyes glazed over as Ephraim kept pumping into her, his own breaths become sharper and sharper and sharper until...

"Ahhh...Eirika! Eirika..!"

He gave her one full thrust...another...a third...and froze with his eyes rolled up and pure bliss on his face. His hips continued to tremble for a moment until he calmed down and looked at his sister. Lyon moved out of the way as Ephraim brushed the strands of hair that sweat had stuck to his sister's face out of the way and kissed her softly. Eirika took a few deep breaths and giggled into his mouth before returning his gesture, running the hand that had held Lyon through his hair before collapsing on the bed with a final sigh. Ephraim got up and slowly...slowly began to pull out of her, both wincing every so often and taking sharp gasps as - after a pause - he pulled his head out, a mix of fluids spilling onto the bed right after.

"You came inside her?" Lyon asked.

"And?"

"She'll get pregnant!"

"What?" Ephraim laughed between pants. "No! Girls can't get pregnant their first time!"

"What..?" Lyon hadn't seen that in his books. In fact, two of them even explicitly stated that was a lie, but...

"You're sure...aren't you?" Eirika wheezed. She still had a silly smile on her face, so Lyon doubted she was even in the right frame of mind to care.

"Of course I am!" Ephraim sat back with a soft thud, still half erect.

Lyon wanted to argue, but if Ephraim was so sure...well, perhaps he was onto something. As he turned this over in his head, Ephraim picked up the tissues that had fallen to the floor with how hard the bed was shaking and began dabbing at the edges of her entrance. Eirika mewled with each touch, but made no other complaint. Lyon peered over her raised knee and saw that Ephraim was cleaning away the few drops of blood that had flowed out with their liquids. Well, it had been her first time, after all.

"So, Lyon." Ephraim tossed the now-soggy paper away and smiled. "Are you ready for your turn?"

* * *

"What?" He had completely forgotten he was next! He looked down and realised he was back to stroking his own member again, then across at Eirika who was still smiling but clearly exhausted. "Perhaps we should wait..." he motioned to her.

"'Tis a shame," the other man smiled "leave it too long and the mood will be gone, don't you think?"

"Yes, but still - "

"It's...okay," Eirika drew herself up into a sitting position and spread her legs. "I can take it..."

The sight of her entrance, wet and open and _begging_ for him, was enticing... "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but..." She moved onto all fours instead and walked towards him despite her shaking knees. Now it was her turn to pull Lyon into position at the head of the bed and clambered onto him as she had her brother. "I wouldn't mind...a few minutes spent...making sure you're ready..." she blushed as she knelt down and placed a kiss on his head. He gasped at the sensation and felt as though he would orgasm then and there. Eirika tucked some loose strands of hair behind her head and gave him a small smile. "I hope you like this..."

_If it's you, I'd like anything..._ Lyon _wanted_ to say it, but Eirika gave him no time to reply before taking his head into her mouth. He hissed at the sudden sensation of her cool flesh enveloping him and simply clenched his fists as she held his base and started to bob up and down. Ephraim watched his sister work with a wide grin on his face and Lyon wondered if his own face bore something similar. He leaned over and took a handful of her beautiful blue hair, following it up to her head and running his fingers through her scalp. She hummed and took him deeper as a reward. Meanwhile, Ephraim moved to her rear and ran both hands over her rump before inserting the tip of his finger into her core as Lyon had. Eirika moaned around his girth, but continued sucking. She was taking almost his whole length in now and introduced her tongue, slathering him in warmth and coolness and wetness in equal measure until -

"Ahh!"

She screamed around him and pulled up to look behind her. "Ephraim!"

"What?" he smiled. Lyon looked down and saw Ephraim's forefinger fully embedded inside her. "I'm just clearing the my mess before Lyon's turn, that's all."

"...fine. But warn me next time you do something like that, please!"

"Including something...like this?" he took his finger out, then rammed it back in with his middle finger in tow.

"Ahh! Ephraim, that's too much!"

"Sorry!" he was still smiling but was clearly embarrassed, offering her rump a few pats as an apology. Eirika snorted and apologised in turn to Lyon before running her hand up and down his length, wincing as Ephraim entered her with his fingers again. She went down on Lyon and resumed slathering him with saliva, now adding an extra whimper and squeeze with her lips whenever Ephraim's fingers hit her depths. Lyon held on for as long as he could before patting her on the shoulder. She raised her head, waited for Ephraim to exit her vagina, then sat beside her friend.

"Are you ready, Lyon?"

"O - of course."

She gave him another shy smile and spread her legs. Lyon got up to mount her, eyes focused on her welcoming entrance, but Ephraim waved an arm between them.

"Hey, care to try something?"

"What?" asked Lyon, while Eirika frowned.

"Nothing much...I was just wondering if Eirika could take us both at the same time."

"_What__?_" Eirika sat up and Lyon was devastated that she closed her legs before snapping back to attention.

"Also, try this." Ephraim shot forward and, as Eirika opened her mouth in fright, he stuck his two fingers inside. She yelped around them but Ephraim held her head still until he dragged his digits out of her mouth of his own accord. Eirika spluttered.

"What was _that_?"

"You should know, I got it from you." he smirked, holding up his now clean fingers. Eirika recoiled, but before she could do anything Ephraim added. "It tastes good, trust me."

"And how do I do that?"

"I had some myself."

"Really."

"Hey, if you don't believe me..." he shot forward again, but this time sealed her lips with a kiss. Eirika tried to push him away but he held firm, licking at her mouth until she opened it. His tongue entered and swirled inside for moment before she relaxed and returned the gesture, matching him in the most intense liplock Lyon had ever seen. Just as he felt the urge to complain about Ephraim stealing her from him however, he pulled back and licked his lips. "Do you believe me now?"

Eirika said nothing for a while, though her red cheeks gave her away. "...it wasn't terrible," she said at last. "I'd have enjoyed it if you didn't force it on me..."

"Ah, I suppose I did get ahead of myself. Anyway!" he clapped his hands. "Are you up to my challenge, sister of mine?"

"...and what challenge would that be?" Her arms tensed as though she were about to cover herself again. Lyon hoped it didn't come to that.

"Well...you're okay with us in your mouth and you're okay with us in _there_," he patted the inside of her thigh "and you were also okay with my fingers in you while you were getting Lyon ready - _after you had proper warning_, yes - " he added when Eirika was about to interject "so it's simply the next logical step, isn't it?"

"...we're only doing this for experience. When would I ever need to do _that_?"

"That's fair, but surely you're just as curious as I am about how far we can go..." he raised an eyebrow "or are you honestly going to say you're not excited by the idea?"

Eirika was silent, but just as before her face gave her away. _She really does wear her heart on her sleeve..._ Lyon thought to himself.

"...alright," she said at last. "But promise you'll stop as soon as I say so, if anything happens."

"Of course," Ephraim sobered up at once. "I'm just curious. I'd never hurt you on purpose."

She nodded, then looked at Lyon. "Are you okay with this?"

He gave her a sheepish shrug. "I don't mind."

"Alright then." She relaxed, her stomach caving in as her shoulders sagged. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well..."

* * *

Ephraim swapped places with Eirika and sat up on the bed. Eirika was on all fours before him, hand on his member while Lyon knelt behind her. He had his head in one hand and her left cheek in the other, using his thumb to hold her entrance open.

"Are you ready, Eirika?"

He could see her hands tremble as she replied. "Yes."

He steadied his own breath before pressing his head against her and pushing it in. He and the Princess of Renais moaned in unison. Such tightness! What a miracle! He didn't know if Eirika felt about him the same way he felt about her, nor why she had chosen _him_ for this...lesson. Was it simply via process of elimination? But whatever twist of fate brought them...together like this was one he welcomed wholeheartedly. He felt he would orgasm right away so paused to acclimate to the sensation.

An instant passed.

Letting go of his breath, he pushed further and felt the base of his head slip inside her with a faint sound. He sighed in contentment as Eirika cooed. He held her rear in both hands now and pushed deeper still, her tightness enveloping more and more of his member. She felt warm, but also moist - it was a strange yet wondrous sensation. He pushed inside her, bit by bit by bit, until -

"Ahh..."

Eirika moaned in a high pitch as Lyon gave her one more push and felt his rump against his hips.

"Ohhh, Lyon..." she cooed over her shoulder. "You're even deeper than Ephraim!" Her eyes were closed, but she wore such a euphoric expression on her face he felt he could sing. _He_ made her feel that way. Even Ephraim hadn't! And he was deeper than him? ...no, it must only be their position, but still! He moved his hands to her hips and held firm as Ephraim chuckled.

"You're making me jealous, Lyon!"

"Hmph!" Eirika smirked at her brother and leaned back until she too was on her knees. Lyon adjusted to accomodate her as she leaned her back against him and pulled his face towards hers. Understanding at once, he leaned in to kiss her. It was a strange position to kiss from, but it felt new and incredible, especially with her whole body pressing against him as his member acclimated to her insides. They broke apart for a moment and Eirika looked into his eyes, her own half-lidded and dark. It was a face he hadn't seen her make before, one that was in equal parts daunting and welcoming. They stared into each other and he felt the urge to confess his feelings right then and there, but surely her mysterious eyes and smile were just the results of her lust. No way could they be...

"What a wonderful view..."

Eirika snorted again at her brother's new remark. She grabbed Lyon's hand and pressed it against her breast. He started at the sensation of her erect nipple poking against his palm but understood her intention and started kneading it, bringing his left hand to her other breast without further instruction and kissed her again.

"There's still plenty about you to admire, dear sister," Ephraim looked her up and down with genuine wonder in his eyes and Lyon had to agree. Even with her breasts covered, Eirika was still a sight to behold. Her beautiful face, her long hair, her thin frame that flared into her hips, not to mention how her entrance would still be visible to Ephraim from his position. As though to prove his point, Ephraim reached out and traced a lazy pattern over her stomach and tickled her navel. She broke away from their kiss with a surprised yelp and pouted.

"I suppose I should thank you..." she mumbled, bending back down bit by bit to keep Lyon embedded in her. The motion made him shudder but he stayed in control, bending partway with her before drawing back, hands still on her breasts as she resumed stroking her brother. Lyon pulled out partway and eased back in. He pulled out a bit further and back in again. Further out, back in. Out...and in. He kept this up until he pulled all but the base of his head outside and pushed back inside her then picked up his pace, well aware that Ephraim had gone much faster than him at this point. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused on pleasing the girl of his dreams. Eirika began humming with every slam of his hips into her backside, the sounds giving way to moans once he approached the fastest he could go.

"Oh..!" she yelped. "Ah..! Ah! Ah..!"

The sound was music to his ears and only encouraged him to go even faster. He slammed into her rear hard enough that his hips began to hurt. She was so tight, her walls pushing against him from all directions, but it felt magical! More magical than any spell he had ever seen or used, more magical than the legends he'd ever heard, and all compounded by the adorable noises coming from her mouth and the strands of hair flicking back and forth through the air.

Ephraim beamed at the sight of his best friend and sister's intercourse, placing his hand on the latter's head and pushed it down. Eirika pressed her forehead down on Ephraim's groin, right next to the hand that was still stroking his member. She stayed still and grit her teeth, staying as composed as she could to predict Lyon's movements. Once she was sure when he would thrust, she positioned her head above her brother's penis and, with Lyon's second push, took it into her mouth.

"Oh!" Ephraim yelled in time with Eirika's moan. Lyon pulled back and Eirika raised her head in sync, leaving only her brother's bulb in her mouth. Lyon pushed and Eirika took Ephraim's member into her mouth just as she took Lyon's into her snatch. She wrapped her lips around her brother's and ran her tongue along it as she had Lyon's, dragging it up and down his length as her friend pounded her. Lyon could see the tendons in Ephraim's hand tighten and relax with every thrust as they shared his sister between them. Lyon in turn squeezed Eirika's breasts as a reward for her efforts and received a muffled mewl in return.

The three of them were in perfect sync, the men exiting and entering the maiden as one, both leaving their heads inside her at all times. Lyon felt his breath grow ragged and even Ephraim was tensing, a hand clutching a fistful of the bedsheets. Lyon's grip on their shared lover's chest started to slip as her body grew drenched with sweat. Ephraim ran a hand over Eirika's disfigured collarbone and met his hand on one of her breasts and he let him have it, grabbing her hip with that hand instead. It amused a corner of his brain that now he held Eirika's right tit and Ephraim her left when they had each owned the opposite at first, but that part of his brain was quickly drowned out by their panting. Lyon and Ephraim gasped again and again while Eirika let out a constant stream of muffled, adorably high-pitched moans.

It felt like a perfect eternity that the three were bonded like this, closer than they'd ever been before, but in a flash Lyon felt himself pass the point of no return.

"Eirika! Ephraim! I'm cumming!"

He saw Ephraim nod and heard Eirika give a louder moan in acknowledgment. Lyon grabbed both her hips now and pounded her with greater fervor than he even thought possible. He wanted to pull out once he couldn't thrust into her anymore, but his body wouldn't let him. She felt too good. She felt too tight. Too warm. Too wet. He wanted to shower her with his love and make her his. Besides, he trusted Ephraim. She couldn't get pregnant her first time! And even if she did, what better way to bind the two of them together than with a child? But no, he couldn't do that to her against her will, but she felt so good...it was Eirika, the most beautiful, kindest person he knew. He couldn't pull out, he _had_ to keep going to the end. He pounded her over and over again, scrunching his face up in an effort to hold back as long as he could until he released with the loudest grunt he'd ever heard in his life. He felt his seed pour into her, flooding into her body. His body continued with gentler thrusts of its own volition, depositing smaller and smaller loads into her until his hips came to halt, fully embedded inside her. He sighed with contentment, but felt Eirika's rear press against him.

_She hadn't orgasmed yet!_

He remembered her spasming when Ephraim came inside her and cursed himself. Of course he wasn't as good as him, and of course he didn't deserve her! Gritting his teeth, he resumed pounding into her as hard as his spent member could handle. He clenched her hips as hard as he clenched his eyes shut and thrust and thrust and _thrust_ until he felt her freeze and heard her scream from around her brother's girth and warm liquid flooded her chamber, soothing his organ. He sighed, but felt her move again. He opened his eyes to see her head still bobbing up and down her brother, despite her torso sagging from exhaustion. He wanted to stop her, but something about her rapid movements along Ephraim while the rest of her body curved upward to where her rump met his just felt...so terribly _right_. Her motions sent vibrations through her flesh and into his member and he shuddered at the sensation; surely she felt pleasure from his still being buried in her too? He settled on massaging her rump, exploring those vast expanses of soft flesh while also running his hands up and down her back, tracing his fingers through the little dimple at the base of her spine.

Ephraim saw his best friend and sister have their orgasms and awaited his turn, running his hand through his sister's long and beautiful hair as she serviced him. It was amazing how good she was, despite this only being her third time and having just had an orgasm to boot, but he had no intention of questioning his good fortune and was content to watch her head bob up and down his length, taking in the warmth and wetness of her mouth over it and the touch of her soft breasts and hard nipples against his legs. She truly was a fast learner and he was proud to have her for a sister...

And just like that, he crossed his peak. Ephraim stiffened and his grip on his sister's head tightened. "Eirika!" he yelled, "I - I'm cumming!"

She bobbed faster, which only made it harder to keep control. He grit his teeth and clenched his grip on the sheets, barely keeping himself from doing the same to her hair. He groaned with his lips closed, but couldn't hold back any longer. He came with a roar and flooded his dear sister's mouth. Eirika took the first load into her mouth, but spluttered and caught the second on her face and hair as she sprang back. She froze, cum spilling from her mouth as his third shot landed on her breasts. His fourth splashed just above her navel and dribbled down to her slit as his final spurts landed in a small puddle in the gap between his legs. He looked at his sister's visage, her creamy skin and sky-blue hair now covered with white smears. She coughed again, but Ephraim touched a clean spot on her chin with his finger and nudged her mouth closed. Her eyes widened in surprise and annoyance but, remembering their past conversation, composed herself and swallowed.

"So..?"

"Hmm..." Eirika rolled her tongue around in her mouth and swallowed again. "It's not too bad, but I can't tell for sure."

He thought he saw a bit more white matter inside as she spoke but chose not to mention it. "Do you want another load to be sure?"

"Ephraim!" she moved to hit him, but in doing so raised her whole body and crashed down with a yelp. The two looked back to see Lyon still bottomed out inside her. He and Eirika exchanged shy smiles and he dragged himself out until just his head was inside her, the two moaning all the way. With a quick breath, he forced his head out with a sharper moan from both parties, more fluids spilling out from her after him.

"That...was wonderful," Lyon smiled and slumped on the bed beside Ephraim, his cock still partly erect. Eirika waited for the sensations in her core to fade before crawling over to his member. As she plodded along he took in her cum-smeared form; hair glued to her face by white splashes, with stains coating her small mouth, her perfect breasts and nipples and their joint fluids trailing behind her. She sat up before him to catch her breath and he beheld her new appearance in full, seeing how some of Ephraim had pooled in her navel was was slowly trickling out before, without warning, she took him into her mouth. "_Eirika_?"

"Shh..." she murmured, tired herself. She went back down on him, slurping up all the fluids still clinging to him. She got up after her first pass and swallowed. "Ephraim got two, so you should too."

"You're...too kind..." Lyon felt his head hit a pillow and felt the love of his life go down on him again, the second time coming up and muttering "...this doesn't taste too bad after all...but I'm sure it's just because it's Lyon, Ephraim." He heard his best friend chuckle as he closed his eyes...

* * *

He opened them with a gasp.

He was in bed. For some reason, it felt rougher than usual, which was strange considering he was the Prince and thus had the best quality sheets in the Empire, if not the entire continent. He then realised it felt rough because he was naked. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, then the events of the day came rushing back to him.

He sat up with a jolt, but saw a flash of peach on his way up. He looked to his right and -

"!"

Saw Eirika asleep beside him. He would have only seen her shoulders had he gotten up normally, but by throwing his quilt aside they way he had he'd also exposed her chest - and yes, she was still very much naked too. His breath caught in his throat, but seeing her grimace in the sudden cold brought him back to his senses and he covered her again, taking care to press the sheet tight against her shoulders and not her breasts, though even through the sheet they taunted him with the swells they created on its surface.

"Oh, you're awake!" Lyon looked to his desk to see Ephraim, shirt and trousers back on, eating an apple. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon?" he thought over the last things he remembered (blushing in the process). "I passed out?"

"I think you just fell asleep. It was an exhausting science lesson," Ephraim chuckled and took another bite as Lyon cursed himself. Weakling! Of all the times for his frail body to betray him, it chose _now_? He looked to his side to see Eirika's face, once again peaceful, and noticed the cum still coating her face, now dried and crumbling. He wanted to brush her face clean, but at the same time her appearance was so...sinful it felt _right_. His only regret was that it wasn't his own seed currently on her body. A small part of him wanted to remedy that right away, but with his rational side back in control (and still reeling from his own actions) another question came to mind and he asked that instead.

"Did you...do anything else while I was asleep?"

"My...and you two always tell me _I_ lack tact," the blue-haired Prince snorted. "Sadly, no. Eirika fell asleep right after you did, so I tucked you both in and haven't touched her since. I promise I didn't touch her while I was putting her to bed either, unless you count pushing her hips into position." He mimed the motion. "I've just been waiting for you two to wake up, lest someone come in while I was away. I don't think anyone would take kindly to seeing you two like that. Especially with her state. I suppose I should have at least cleaned her face up, but..." he shrugged, finally blushing.

"I...see." Though he agreed with his friend's last sentiment, he wanted to refute his first. Then again, he couldn't deny his primary fear after regaining consciousness was that the brother and sister duo had kept going without him.

"Besides," Ephraim continued. "Eirika would have refused even if I'd asked. You know, she was adamant that she'd only do this if you were with us."

"Really?"

"Yes. I could tell she was just as curious as I was, but she told me it was either with you or not at all." he gave Lyon a knowing look, but the latter couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Of course he knew incest was taboo. Royalty sometimes married within the family to preserve its stake to the throne, but even those pairings were never closer than cousins. Eirika clearly enjoyed Ephraim's touch and even as a fellow man he had to admit the other Prince was far more preferable in both appearance and talent - in the bedroom and otherwise. Surely she just wanted another person present to assuage any guilt she and her brother may have about copulating with each other, and having another man would be useful in case she were impregnated, first time or no. That must have been all there was to it, he couldn't think of anything he could be missing. But now that they'd slept together once...

"Will you continue once you go home?"

"I hope so!" Ephraim finished the apple and threw the core overhand toward the bin, and of course it landed. "But we'll see. It's all up to her really, but I hope we at least get to do this again the next time you visit Renais. You can go first that time, of course."

Lyon blushed; he hadn't even thought of that! He had already lost his virginity to Eirika, but the thought of..._being_ with her again was still scary. But it made sense and, if Eirika needed him by her side to lie with her brother in good conscience, then so be it (besides, not only did he want to make her happy, being able to join in was more payment than he could ever ask).

"Anyway," Ephraim continued, "as much as I hate to admit it, I think we're done for today. She seemed pretty drained after...well, draining you - " he chuckled at his own innuendo as Lyon spluttered " - and just collapsed once she was done. I don't think she even finished swallowing what she got off you, do you want to check?"

"E - enough!" Lyon scowled at the now laughing Prince, but stroked a strand of Eirika's hair that wasn't coated in seed. Even asleep she was still beautiful, adorable and _perfect_, and the thought of opening her mouth to see some white fluid pooled around her tongue made him stir...

He shook his head. No. Eirika had done more than enough for today, having serviced both of them even when she herself was exhausted. "We'll have to do something for her once she wakes up..."

"Oh, you mean massage her breasts like we did at the start? I think she really liked being fingered too," Ephraim waved the two digits he had used.

"No!" he cursed himself for yelling and glanced at Eirika, but she was still asleep. But her face was so inviting...her mouth was so cute and had felt so good around him, as did her lower entrance. Her entire body had been such a marvel and he wanted to see it again, to touch those perfect breasts, those hips, that rump...

He shook his head. "I'm getting up," he said with a scowl, searching for his clothes. He saw his orderly boots and cape, but winced at the sight of his other haphazard clothes...he really had lost his way. He hoped he could look the twins - especially Eirika - in the eye again after this...

* * *

As it turned out, all three of them - even Ephraim! - were nervous. Lyon and Ephraim were just finishing a silent lunch when Eirika awoke and sat up in bed, just as Lyon had. The two turned at the sound of her stretching and gaped at her bare, stained breasts. They were just as beautiful and tantalising as Lyon thought they'd be, even after Ephraim's...contribution to her magnificence had started to flake off. It took Eirika a full second to realise she was nude after seeing their focus on her, in which time Lyon's attention had passed to her navel and wide hips, and she covered herself up with a shriek just as he wished the quilt had fallen just a bit further to show what state her entrance was in. She demanded the two leave.

"Why? We've already gone so much further than just _seeing_ you nude. So much of me is still on you, after all."

Eirika scowled at this, but only now noticed the strand of her stuck to her forehead and covering an eye. She tore it free, but with one hand gone the ends of the quilt sagged and the two Princes could see the sides of her shapely breasts. She noticed this and pressed the side of her arm against them with a second shriek. The siblings argued a little (though even Lyon found Eirika hard to take seriously in her state, especially her hips and the sides of her thighs now visible) and reached the compromise that the two men need only turn away while she changed, Eirika indignant and Ephraim chuckling throughout, even when handing her his remaining tissues with his back turned.

While Lyon and Ephraim had only worn the bare minimum to be decent, when Eirika approached them they were surprised to see her in full attire, boots and all, while unfurling her cape. Lyon watched her work while admiring her remaining exposed skin; her luscious thighs, her thin arms, her slender neck...he blushed when he remembered the trail he had kissed down it to...

"Ah..."

"...what?" Eirika shot him a glare, body tensed.

"N - nothing."

Her collarbone was a mess, with several hickeys scarring both sides. It was a slight comfort that his marks weren't as deep as her brother's, but he was still sad to see them disappear as she buttoned her collar up before pulling the cape over her shoulders and fastening her breastplate over her...well, breasts, as Lyon saw them now.

"Is all that really necessary?"

Eirika ignored her brother and grabbed one of the boxed lunches Ephraim had brought with him that morning. Wait, just that morning? That felt like an eon ago...

"...what are we going to do about the sheets?" she asked at last. The men frowned and looked at the bed in unison. Eirika had straightened the quilt out once she awoke, but that just made the many stains upon it all the clearer, especially the two large patches where each Prince had pulled out of her entrance. Lyon thought he could also see the thin trail from when Eirika had crawled over to finish him off and the smaller puddle from the aftermath of Ephraim's second discharge.

"Well...it's a good thing you caught so much with your own body, isn't it? Surprising really, given how small you are." A beet red Eirika threw an apple core at him, but it bounced harmlessly off his bicep. "I'm still on your eyebrow, by the way" he added, pointing to his own brow. Eirika rubbed hers and was shocked to see white traces on her fingertips. At once she poured water from her cup into her palm and splashed it over her face.

"...I suppose..." Lyon mumbled after seeing this interaction "we could get away with it if I added the sheet to the maids' washing myself..."

"Would they let you do that?"

"They don't have to see me do it. And we can open the windows for the time being; that may reduce the smell by the time I take it downstairs."

"Good man," Ephraim patted his shoulder. "What about your bin though, could we leave these in there without any issues?" He pulled out the tissues containing Eirika's virginal blood and the twins' first joint orgasm. He saw her blush over her brother's shoulder once she too realised what they contained.

"I don't know. I think the blood would tell them something happened, if nothing else."

"Oh well. I can throw this away when we get back to Renais...you know this isn't just blood right? You can still smell her on here," he sniffed it. "You should try, it's a lovely scent."

"Brother!"

Ephraim chuckled over his shoulder. Lyon took the opportunity to dip his head down and take a quick whiff while the siblings were distracted. While he couldn't tell how much of the scent was Ephraim's and how much was Eirika's, he had to admit it was an appealing smell - for the taboo nature of it, if not the actual scent. He whipped his head back up as Ephraim turned back and put the tissues back in his pocket.

"Shall I take your tissues off you too, Eirika?"

"No!" She scowled, still rubbing water into her face and hands. Lyon wondered if he should tell her about the thin trails of cum running down each of her legs, but decided against it. Surely she'd have already felt then...right? If not...well, he'd let Ephraim decide when to let her know. Hopefully not any time soon, though.

"Well...I suppose those only have me on them," Ephraim continued "so they're better left with you anyway; I'm sure you'll like them. Then again, you must have already gotten your fill of our scents while we were playing, right? You got very close and personal with us, after all."

She shot him a look Lyon could only describe as a death glare. Ephraim held his hands up in surrender.

"I jest, I jest! I know you did it for us and I'm thankful. We'll return the favour next time, won't we Lyon?"

Lyon floundered, but Eirika snapped before he could reply. "Keep that up and there won't _be_ a next time."

There was a beat in which all three realised what she'd just said. Eirika looked horrified, Ephraim ecstatic, Lyon felt a mixture of both.

"So there will be a next time if I watch my mouth? Then consider it done, dear sister." he grinned to his friend, who could only manage a confused smile and shrug, hoping it would be enough to appease both of them.

...after all, he didn't want to ruin his chances with Eirika either.

* * *

"Ah, Prince Lyon!"

Night had fallen and Father McGregor hailed him on his way back from the laundry room. He froze. McGregor would have no doubt wanted to check on their progress; had he been eavesdropping that morning? The door had been locked when they left, but had he opened it somehow to check and locked it when he left, all without them noticing? After all, they had all been quite...occupied at the time.

"Ye - yes?"

"I must apologise, I was too busy today to bid Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika farewell. Did you have a productive day today?"

"Yes!" If anything, Lyon was relieved that McGregor had been absent. His father had already asked Eirika why she was walking slower than normal when bidding farewell. While she had satisfied Vigarde with a ramble about how she really _was_ ill after all, Lyon didn't think his heart could handle another scare like that - especially not right after discarding the evidence of their endeavor.

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, what did you study?"

"A - ah...well, in the afternoon we each studied alone..." This was true. Lyon had tried to suggest they study together, but couldn't even force the words out. Instead they sat in different parts of the room and pored over whichever subject they felt weakest in. He'd heard the start of a question from both Eirika and Ephraim, but neither twin felt confident enough to speak out in that quiet room either. He suspected the only reason all three of them stayed in that room at all was because each was afraid of breaking the silence until the twins had to go home - and maybe they, like him, wished the open window would air out the smell clinging to their bodies as well as the bed. The memory made him wonder: would stay quiet on the long trip home? If so, he pitied their having to keep up appearances in front of their entourage of soldiers. But what if Lyon himself was the only reason the mood was so heavy? Wouldn't that mean the twins would be fine without him?

"Then what did you learn in the morning?" McGregor broke him from his reverie with the worst possible question.

"Ah..." he floundered again. "We..studied science. Yes, science!" even he cold tell his voice was an octave higher than normal. "As I told you before," he finished.

"...yes?"

_He wants specific details?_ "We studied...zoology! Yes, that's right. We studied the...signs that show whether something is alive like...like reproduction and...and the others."

"I...see." McGregor cocked his head. "Well, if you kept Prince Ephraim engaged, I'm happy to let you study on your own from time to time, but I hope you drill some history into that head of his next."

"I will. Th - thank you, Father."

The old man nodded and walked away. Lyon sagged once he was out of sight and let out a long breath. He cursed his lack of imagination - just like that morning, he had all but confessed what their actual "study" was. McGregor was surely onto them now! And _kept Prince Ephraim engaged_? If anything, Ephraim was the one engaging and directing _them_!

_...though that was to be expected of one as charismatic as him._

And Father McGregor would let them study on their own from time to time? And he was already talking about _next_ time?

He clapped his cheeks and rubbed his eyes with a low groan. He just wanted to sleep and...well, even in his rational state he didn't ever want to _forget_ what had happened - except the part where he collapsed. Not only was it humiliating, they would surely have continued if he hadn't; and who wouldn't want that? He would have loved to have stayed with Eirika all morning - no, forever - even if she didn't return his affections. After all, there was no way she was anywhere near as frail as him; she must simply have fallen asleep and put an end to proceedings because she didn't want him to feel left out.

But, he thought to himself as he shook his head to clear it, this was no time for thinking of what might have been, tempting as it was. Besides -

\- he had to figure out how he would sleep and put the morning's events out of his mind...in the same room said events took place.

* * *

**A/N:**

Over twice as long as my previous fic and I wrote most of it in one day? Worth it for the OT3! Apologies if Ephraim seems OOC; I wanted an initiator in the story and both Eirika and Lyon are too passive to fit the role and, well, this was the result. I want to make clear that this was fully consensual on Eirika's part though, 100%

I appreciate feedback, good and bad. I hope you like this fic! I've wanted to write it for longer than I can remember. It's truly disgusting that it hasn't been done already.


End file.
